User talk:33666NME
Welcome Hi, welcome to Full Moon Features Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hey, thanks for making so many contibutions. Its a relief to know someone besides me has a taste for quality cinema. Thebirdcenters 17:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you like to be an admin for this wiki?Thebirdcenters (talk) 04:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) An administrator is just a user with a little more control over the wiki. You can look here for more information. You should also get into the habit of signing your talk posts. Thebirdcenters (talk) 15:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ''Error Alert!!! -response It wasnt a page error you just forgot to put ''"Image:" before the filename (i.e. Image:Puppet_Master_Axis.png) Blocking Contributors To block a user you click Admin at the bottom of the page then go to User Rights, and enter their user name. From there you can control what their capable of on this wikia. If they dont have a formal name then you'll have to find one of the pages they've edited, go into history, and find their contribution. Their IP adress will be there and you can then block them with that. If you need any more help blocking is explained much better at Wikia Community Central. Thebirdcenters (talk) 02:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Repeat: New Image found (again)- Response I'm not finding any results for the link your giving me. Can you check it again to make sure its the right page. Thebirdcenters (talk) 00:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ''The Gingerdead Man ''Deletion I honestly dont remember deleting this specific page but I usually only do it if the subject has already been done elsewhere. If this isnt the case feel free to undo the delete. Thebirdcenters (talk) 03:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Home Page Do you have a problem with me removing all the info on Full Moon Features from the home page. It look pretty crowded and all of that information is covered elsewhere. Thebirdcenters (talk) 00:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Response- "Why do you ask?" I ask if you would mind me changing homepage because thats just what I hope to do. However, you've put it just as much work into the wiki as I have so I thought I should respect your vision. If you think newcomers would prefer to have all the information about FMF's history immediatly presented to them I can accept that. But I've always thought the homepage should just provide a small taste of the content within. It should simply urge them to explore the site. Asking them to spend too much time on the homepage rather than exploring seems counter-productive. This is just my theory of course so if you disagree I wont try to make an issue of it. Please, tell me your thoughts. Thebirdcenters (talk) 05:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Home Page Decision I'm going to take your lack of a response on the home page front as a go-ahead to change it. Unless you have any last minute objections I'm going to do it tomorrow. Thanks for redoing the homepage. Also, what do you think the policy should be on users editing Fanon character pages? I mean can anyone add to them or just those with a User name. And what sort of content is acceptable. If their are any restrictions we should spell them out on the category page. Fanon pages Thanks for redoing the homepage. Also, what do you think the policy should be on users editing Fanon character pages? I mean can anyone add to them or just those with a User name. And what sort of content is acceptable. If their are any restrictions we should spell them out on the category page. Thebirdcenters (talk) 02:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC)